Darkness can Spread
by ezraSWrebels
Summary: Being alone for eight years has already taken its toll on Ezra, but being alone again might break him. After a failed mission, Ezra's crew has no choice but to give in to the Empire. Making them the new dark forces, but after everything they have done for Ezra he can't just go on without them. Will Ezra be able to bring his family back or will he himself give into the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Palpatine: Welcome, my glorious empire **

**Me: I tolled you this is not your empire and its called Rebelpire **

**Palpatine: Rebels, are a threat to this empire (actives light saber)**

**Me: ITS NOT YOUR EMPIRE (pulls out a light saber and actives)**

**Palpatine: It will be (charges toward me)**

**Inner insanity: clam down, both of you. Palpatine don't you have your own empire to rule. (ezra comes in after Palpatine leaves)**

**Ezra: hey, SW and Inner insanity whats up**

**Me: YOU LET YOU IN HERE, CANT YOU SEE I NEED TO BE ALONE WITH SANITY**

**Inner insanity: Ezra were kinda busy here, so cant you go bug another author**

**Ezra: Fine, I'm going to AFG's story room**

**Inner insanity: Thought you might (watches Ezra leave)**

**Me: ok, i am clam can we start**

**Inner insanity: Yup, unless...(someone comes running in)**

**Me: BOB! you made it (jumps up and down with bob)**

**Inner insanity: Really, bob?**

**Me and bob: (happy scream)**

**Inner insanity: Will you to shut up and sit down so i can start the story**

**Me and bob: (stops and sits down quickly)**

**Inner insanity: Thank you, DIS...**

**Bob: (cuts in) Can i call disclaimer please?**

**Me: Yes, you can bob**

**Bob: Yay, DISCLAIMER?**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own star wars rebels or Palpatine. ugh i wish i was payed to do this**

* * *

"EZRA!" Kanan voice sliced through the 15 year old boy's ears, which stood on the surface of Lothal surrounded by imperials.

The boy's crew was safely aboard the ghost, which was hovering right above them. The boy pulled out his lightsaber and began to block the shots. As the imperials started to slowly move closer to the boy, who stood there helplessly. The boy's bright blue eye shook with fear as the circle he stood in grew smaller.

"Kanan, I'm fine" the boy responded as he kept on dodging the shots the stormtroopers fired from the blasters "I am working on getting on the ghost"

The boy known as Ezra blocked a few more shots with his blue lightsaber before he got ready to jump. The ghost ramp was now close enough for him to jump on safely, Ezra bent down a little ready to push of the surface. The blaster sounds stop, everything was silent the world seemed to be in slow motion to Ezra, before even leaving the ground Ezra felt safe and let his guard down. The sound of a blaster fired pierced through the air and for the next few mounts all Ezra felt was pain, the shot directly hit right in the center of Ezra's knee. He fell into a kneeling position and looked up to the Jedi who stood above him, concern and worry filled Kanan's eyes.

"Kanan leave me, go I will be fine" Ezra again heard another shot this time it hit him on the shoulder close to his neck, blood started to roll down.

"EZRA!" Kanan's voice again yelled as the boy's eye lids began to feel heavy

Dizziness washed over the boy, his vision began to blur, and suddenly feeling limp Ezra fell to the ground. All he could see was a bright blue swirl, all sound was cut off Ezra struggled to stay conscious, the only thing that felt familiar to him was pain. Pain was the only thing Ezra seemed to feel since he was seven, he let pain clash against his body making him feel tried. The boy's eyes slowly fluttered closed and in the middle of the battle laid a limp form with raven blue hair and a bright orange jumpsuit.

* * *

Darkness and pain was the only thing the young teen could remember and feeling comfort had only made him feel uneasy. His eyelids seemed unwilling to listen to him, it became a battle between his mind and his eyes. When his mind finally won the war everything was fuzzy, colors blurred together, forms unreadable, as everything began to clear he could make out a small room with medical equipment. As the teen sat up pain rushed through his body, he ignored it as usually and looked around finding no one in the room. He was about to jump of the bed when the door suddenly jerked open, shocking him as he fell backwards out of the bed. His head hit the ground first causing his vision once again to blur, he sat up rubbing his head squinting trying to make everything clear once again. He could barely make out the form that stood in the door way, it was tall and some what skinny. The colors, green and grey, bur together making a darker green. Someone suddenly called out his name but he could not make out the rest, he guess something happen to his hearing when he fell backwards. A pair of hands landed on his shoulders, scared and confessed he lashed out trying to wiggle free but the hands tighten on his shoulders. Someone again called out his name this time in a query voice and at the same time someone started shaking him. He could not stand the shaking, he was already scared, confessed, and in pain the shaking had only made it worst. He tired calling out his but his words could not find life.

He tried again this time more willing, this time it had worked. "stop...stop the...shaking...pl...please." but his voice was shaky and jumbled up.

The shaking had stopped immediately followed by a familiar voice. "Mzra, yom lowkay." Ezra shook his head in disbelief, _was he hearing them right._

"Did someone call me mzra?" Ezra immediately spoke out loud. His vision began to clear up showing a picture of who was standing in front of him, Ezra winched as he saw his mentor towering over him

His face had a worried look yet at the same time a suspicious one. "No, I said Ezra." He help his padawan up onto the bed and sat next to him. "I couldn't been more clearer, now once again are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I am total fine considering i have an aching headache from you shaking like a rag doll." The sarcastic voice could not be missed As Ezra looked up at his master, his eyes gleamed with delight.

"Well, can you stand?" Kanan stood up form his seat, he walked in front of Ezra and put a hand out to him."I am sure the others want to see you."

All Ezra could do was smile as he reached for Kanan's hand. The thought of seeing the rest of his family rested in his mind, seeing Hera and Sabine so happy and having Zeb in a playful mood but then the questions popped in. The thought of the question that he couldn't answer overwhelmed him, words and thoughts jumbled up in the young boy's mind once again making him uneasy.

He followed Kanan down the hall of the cabins, they had just pasted the room Ezra shared with Zeb and continue down to the door that lead to the cockpit

The door jerked open, Ezra started to smile but everything went by so quickly. One second he was smiling at the crew the next in a tight hug with the one and only Hera. After what felt like hours she moved back and knelt down, tears began to from in the corner of her eyes. She combed her hand through the young Ezra's hair. she final stood up and turned back to piloting the ghost, the teen couldn't help but to smile.

"So, you final decided to wake up." Zeb's rusty voice filled in the silence that surrounded the room.

The boy gazed at the lasat like he had lost his mind. "What do you mean?" Ezra look at the rest of his cremates faces, Hera's soft eyes stare directly outof the window, Sabine gave the death glare at the purple beast, Kanan on the other hand looked at him.

It was a full minute till someone spoke up. Lucky Sabine gave up on her stare and turned her attention to him. "Kid, you've been asleep for 21 days."

Ezra shook his head in disbelief, he never imaged of being out that long. Fortunately it didn't bug me as much. "Ok, so it was just 21 days." chopper suddenly rolled by shocking Ezra as he went, causing the boy to jump. "Ouch, what was that for."

"(laughs)...you can always trust the droid to bring stuff back to normal." Zeb continue to laugh as chopper rolled right back to Ezra to shock him again. "Chopper, quit it."

"Well, since Ezra is feeling better, Ahsoka has a mission for us to complete." Kanan walked in front of the cockpit to take a seat.

"Whats the mission about" Right after saying those word Ezra felt like an idiot, he slumped back in his chair and almost look like a curled up ball.

**(you know the drill, Kanan talks, Ezra does not listen he gets in to trouble blah blah blah. On to the next part)**

"And how do you know this is going to work." Sabine looked at Kanan with curiosity, even though this jedi always makes plan impossible.

"Because i said so, saline" Kanan took a glance at the artist as they travel through hyper space.

Ezra felt that this mission was not going to go as planned. For some odd reason this mission felt familiar like it had happen, the uneasy feeling creep upon the young boy once more. Something had happen in his sleep, but as he thought back the only thing he could see was darkness. Something had to be done to stop this mission or something well go horrible wrong and Ezra know exactly what to do. _But messing with the mission might be the reason something will go wrong, _Ezra jumbled up his thoughts, _But what if is that not the reason, that would mean if i did nothing then everything would go wrong...why does everything have to be so complicated_. The more things he thought, the more he grew perturbed. If only everything can go as planned.

* * *

**Bob: (cheers) awesome start SW.**

**Inner insanity: I wrote it, this here Author refused to do her job.**

**Me: (smiles) And thank you for that. You didn't have to write.**

**Inner insanity: YES I DID, or this here story would have never came out.**

**Me: I could of finish it without your help, you know.**

**Inner insanity: I would like to see you try. You can do the next chapter.**

**Me: I would be happy to.**

**Bob: (snickers in the background) You to are so funny.**

**Me: whats funny about an augment?**

**Bob: Not that, each time you guys sad something you'd reach for your light sabers.**

**Inner insanity: Oh shut up.**

**Me: hey leave him be, hes my friend.**

**Inner insanity: then how about you take you and your friend out of here so i can finish this up.**

**Me: Fine, and you need to work on your kindness (leads bob out of the room)**

**Inner insanity: anyways, thank you guys for taking the time to read my story and i want to hear what you think so far and constructive criticize approved. see you next time and May the Force be with You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bob:(walked into the story room) Hey gu...**

**Me: SURPRISE! oh wait its just you(stomps off to a near by corner).**

**Bob: What was th...(looks around the room) whats with the party stuff.**

**Inner insanity: Oh, hi Bob and this stuff is for SW's...**

**Me:(cuts inner insanity off) My birthday mouth.**

**Inner insanity: And to get the whole ghost crew in here.**

**Bob: ok, so can i have cake?**

**Inner insanity: There is no cake**

**Bob and me: WHAT! you can have a birthday party with out cake**

**Inner insanity: yes, you can because i just did it.**

**Me: But we need cake **

**Inner insanity: Then go ask ****Palpatine if he has any  
**

**Palpatine:(walks in hearing his name) Nope i dont sorry.  
**

**Me:(crys a little) This is so unfair.**

**Ezra:(walks in with the ghost crew) See its not as bad as you... whats with balloons and why is the ******Palpatine** here.**

**Palpatine: I'm here because this is my empire.  
**

**Me: NO IT IS NOT! ****Palpatine was just leaving and the balloons are for my birthday mouth.**

**Palpatine:(walks out)  
**

**Sabine: I like all the colors, but it needs a little more.(pulls out a paint bomb and about to activate it)**

**Hera:(takes the bomb away) This SW room we can mess it up.**

**Bob: No way its Ezra. (runs up to Ezra, starts getting creepy)**

**Ezra: um, please get of me.**

**chopper:(rolls over to Ezra and shocks him)**

**Ezra: Chopper, him not me(chopper shocks him again and again)**

**Inner insanity: Anyways, welcome everyone. i am glad you came.**

**Kanan: why are we here.**

**Zeb: Because she wants to take our creds.**

**Me: zeb, i won that game fair and square so get over it.**

**Inner insanity: You guys are here because i want you to be here when i do something(creepy smile appears)**

**Me: DISCLAIMER! oh and readers most of the beginning is from AFG and i just wanted to give her some of the credit  
**

**DISCLAIMER: we will never ever ever ever ever own star wars rebels.**

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the cockpit ready for their next mission except for a certain padawan. As Ezra slept on the top bunk of the room he and Zeb shared, the Ghost reached its destination. Usually, Ezra would've been awake hours ago, but after what had happened, they decided to let him rest.

"Zeb, please wake up Ezra," Kanan said as he adjusted his holster.

"And I'm doing this why?" Zeb's rusty voice rang through everyone's ears as he folded his arms. He was a very stubborn lasat who wouldn't do something he didn't want to do right away. As Hera landed the Ghost, she stood up and pointed to the door.

"ZEB! Get Ezra. NOW!" Everyone's eyes widened as they listened to their pilot's tone. Zeb scowled and walked out of the cockpit not wanting to see an angry Hera. As he walked to his room, he tried to imagine what life would have been like if he hadn't found the Ghost crew. Once he got to his room, he saw Ezra snoozing on the top bunk.

"Wake up, runt. We're here." Ezra didn't budge, so the impatient lasat decided to take drastic measures. "Okay, kid. You asked for it." Zeb grabbed one of legs of the young teen, having him hang upside down while the purple beast shook him mercilessly. The drowsy teen woke up with a flash right as the grip of Zeb's loosen causing the teen to fall to the floor.

"Hey!" Ezra stood up and steadied himself while rubbing his forehead. "What was that for?"

"We're here." And with that, Zeb left Ezra alone.

_What we cant be there, we just cant_ Ezra jumped off the floor_ i need to stop this mission from happening. _The padawan ran out the door of the room and headed toward the cockpit. Just as Ezra got to the door of the cockpit, he pulled the knee which he had injured during his last mission. He winced, but tried to shake it off as he entered the cockpit.

"How are we already there?" Everyone turned to Ezra who looked normal and rested as ever. The only thing that gave away his injury was the fact that he was limping. Kanan examined the relapse from afar before responding.

"Ezra, sit down and we'll tell you." Ezra rolled his eyes but obeyed his master. "We had to get here as soon as possible. This mission couldn't be put off any longer. You'll be on lookout while Sabine, Zeb, and I carry out the mission." With that, Ezra jumped up from his seat and winced again.

"Why can't I do something more than just lookout? That's what Chopper's for." The droid quickly rolled over to Ezra and shocked him. "Quit it! Why can't I do the fun part?"

"Ezra, you were asleep for three weeks. You can't just jump back into the action like this." Sabine said as she took a step towards Ezra.

"And that's exactly why I should be part of the action. I'm well rested and ready to fight. I-" Ezra tried to go on, but Hera wouldn't allow it.

"Just because you were asleep for three weeks doesn't mean you're healed. Just trust us on this one. You still need time to rest, and that's why you're on lookout." Ezra stared at the floor of the cockpit then raised his eyes to meet the rest of the group.

"Okay, but you need to be careful." The crew stared at him quizzically thinking that they were always careful, but something was running through the padawan's mind that they couldn't see.

The crew headed out to the landing platform ready to start the mission.

* * *

From the top of a roof, Kanan looked over to see a transport ship stocked full with crates. As a stormtrooper turned to look up at where he, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra but they quickly ducked down, he moved away from the edge and got onto his knees. "Okay. Does everyone know what they're doing?" Sabine and Zeb nodded while Ezra stayed silent. "Ezra, were you listening when we went over this?"

The young teen avoided eye contact as he sheepishly said, "Not really, but how hard can it be to keep lookout?"

Kanan sighed shaking his head. "Harder then you think Ezra, what you need to do is pay close attention to the troopers and their movement and to us. You need to know when its a good time to interfere with the mission."

"Well, can't I let the force tell me that?" Ezra looked int his masters green eyes. They seemed to have more color then usual, there was red mixed with blue, white, and the tiniest bit of yellow that seemed to be flickering on and off like its not suppose to be there but at the same time it is.

"The force doesn't work that way." Kanan shook his head again, _when is this padawan going to learn._

"But during are training you said that it warns us when dangers come?" Ezra's eyes searched for something to stare at other then Kanan's eyes.

_Oh so he was listening, I thought I was talking to myself the whole time. _Kanan smiled. "Kid, I said that it warns you when something is about to happen to you, not to others." He looked over the kid shoulder seeing more troopers gathering near the ship. "Will talk about this later, just stay put."

Ezra sighed, and looked down at the ground. "I guess." When he looked back Kanan and the rest disappeared down into the aisle. The teen walked over to the edge and did as he was tolled but his mind wondered to the vision that appear to him in his sleep, he keep playing it over and over trying to find out when and where its suppose to be. He was suddenly pulled out by a scream, by Sabine's scream, he scanned the area looking for the problem until his eyes land on Sabine and Kanan. They were surrounded by stormtroopers, Ezra begun to worry Kanan had not done anything yet. He finally couldn't handle it, he jumped down and run toward Zeb just as the troopers turned their blaster to stun and pointed them at Kanan and Sabine. "NO!" Ezra started to ran again this time toward Sabine and Kanan, but a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Your not going anywhere." A deep voice came from behind and Ezra knew who it belonged to agent Kallus.

* * *

**Bob:(munches on cake) yummy cake**

**Inner insanity: Where did you get the cake **

**Bob:(shrugs) No clue**

**Me: Give me some(bob hand cake to me, stuff it in my mouth)**

**Ezra: Your talking about cake when YOU LEFT US AT A CLIFF HANGER AND ABOUT TO KILL KANAN AND SABINE!**

**Inner insanity: clam down, the blasters are on stun so they wont die**

**Ezra: BUT YOU LEFT US AT A CLIFF HANGER **

**Inner insanity: well, im sorry this chapter was longer but it was too long so i had to cut it in half and ending at a cliff hanger is fun**

**Me: you got that right(ghost crew leave without me knowing but Ezra stayed)**

**Inner insanity: you know everyone left you behind, Ezra  
**

**Ezra: WHAT!(runs out the door yelling stop)**

**Me:(laughs) Ezra went the wrong way  
**

**Bob:(eats more cake) funny**

**Inner insanity: ok bye till next time, i hope you like this chapter and may the force be with you and happy mothers day if your readings this on mother day.  
**

**Bob:(eats even more cake) mmmmm, so good**

**Inner insanity: seriously where are you getting the cake**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Thanks for tuning in today, my rebelpire. Its now time to know that in this chapter that-**

**Ezra: really, you always stop AFG from spoiling the chapter but you do it anyway**

**Me: I was just going to say that this chapter is really long, well longer then what i usually do and speaking of spoilers, i just spoiled the first episode of Star Wars Rebels a few days ago (stomps foot)  
**

**Ezra: Whats so bad about that **

**Me: I know most everything so its not going to be a surprise but i am happy i know who is going to die in there and that- Oh wait i cant spoil it for the rebelpire **

**Ezra: wait, whos going to die? Wait it could be kanan or worst me!**

**Me: How would it be worse if you died, oh never mind but i do think you should know (whispers in ezras ear)  
**

**Ezra: What that person, no they cant kill that person, wait i need to go tell everyone else**

**Me: ezra wait...never mind. Disclaimer?! oh and i have an important announcement at the end so please check it out **

**Disclaimer: We do not own star wars rebels even if we or SW knows whats going to happen.**

* * *

Your not going anywhere" A deep voice came from behind and Ezra know exactly who it was, Agent Kallus.

Ezra, afraid it move, stood completely still and looked straight at Sabine and Kanan as they looked straight at him. Kallus moved one of his hands off the teens shoulder and waved it in the air, like trying to swat a fly away from his head.

"Let the..." Kallus never finish, Zeb smashed his fists against the agents head knocking him to the floor. The boy, still frighted to stone, slightly moved his head to his right trying to caught a glimpse of the now knocked out Kallus. He inspected the face of the man, blood poured out of the swollen nose along with blood leaking out of his right eye. A big red mark could be seen across his right cheek, it was like someone slapped a round red sticker on him.

Ezra was awoken from his trance by a big slap to the back. The blow almost made him lose his balance, but he was able to recover. "Stop your gawking and get a move on, kid! Sabine and Kanan need our help." Zeb had already taken off in the direction of his other crew mates. Ezra started to follow, but the next thing he heard were the shots of a blaster.

He looked up shocked to see Sabine laying on the ground. "Ezra, stay clam it was on stun, Sa...Sabine is not dead." Ezra whispered to him self trying to stay clam and help his team. "Stay clam, dont worry will save them if you just help." He took each step careful, slowly making his way to his master but as he looked at his master another blaster shot went off barely missing Kanan. Ezra look ahead of him Zeb had stop in horror as 2 more blaster went off but at that time Ezra ran trying to get to his master. He just barely pass Zeb when something or someone grab his arm, he looked back to see Zeb holding his arm tight. He struggled to get free from Zeb's grasp but it was no use, he turned his attention back to Kanan just as the last blaster went off and Kanan fell to the ground. Ezra stood in shock, he was going to loss his master not only his master the girl who was like a sister to him he was going to loss both. He watch as some of the troopers dragged Kanan and Sabine away the rest turned to the two left Ezra and Zeb.

The boy continued to struggle in Zeb's grasps. "Zeb, we need to save. Why are you just standing there when their being dragged away?"

"kid its to later for them, we need to get out of here or we'll end up like them." Zeb dragged Ezra out of all the action but his struggling made i harder.

"How could you say that their part of our team we need to help them." Ezra almost yelled he was getting furious with this lasat. "So let me go."

"Not until we get out of here." zeb kept on running, dodging the blasters at the same time.

Ezra tried to pull, his hand from Zeb's grip, but it was no use. "We can't let them get captured! Not when we can help." Zeb, still running, turned his head towards Ezra.

"Can you trust my judgement for once? We won't be of help to anyone if we stay here!"

"But...but Kanan." Ezra started but was immediately cut off but a hard tug from Zeb as he lead them out of the landing plat form.

"Shut it kid." Zeb could not handle this stubborn kid anymore. He continued to ran deeper into the fields, blocking any complaint coming from the kids mouth. He finally decided after running for 8 minutes to put down Ezra.

Instead of walking toward the ghost without a word, like Zeb expected him to Ezra jerked around violently and started screaming at him. "How could you Zeb, we had a chance to save them and... and you...you blow it. We could've made it out together." Small little tears flow down the teens face. "Its all your fault, all your fault that we didn't make it with Sabine and Kanan."

"Kid, its not my fault that they were taken by the empire its nobody fault it just happen." Zeb stood there arguing with a boy who will never listen to him anyways. "And you shouldn't go around blaming people for no reason at all."

Ezra froze, Zeb had a point there no one to blame for this not at all. He was about to answer Zeb when he realized that what Zeb just said was somewhat familiar, very familiar. He raced through his mind trying to find where he heard that before but sadly he could not remember, and he just stood there staring out into the open plains.

Zeb was starting to worry about the kid, he hadn't move at all. "Kid, you okay?"

Suddenly Ezra was pulled back into his mind, the sentence was familiar too and then he remember. The vision from when he was out cold for a few day, the vision he didn't understand the vision that he was going to ask Kanan about it.

* * *

**(Ezra's vision)**

The crew was in the cockpit decision the new plan to get supplies for the ghost, they hadn't stocked up on supply since they had gotten Kanan back which that was about 2 mouth ago. The plan they created was pretty good and was definitely going to go as planned. Then the scene changed to wear Ezra stood at the edge of the building watching his crew members stealing crates. But something went wrong, one minute he was at the top and the next standing in front of Sabine and Kanan. _What how did i get here, whats going on._

Zeb appeared walking in front of him. "Stop your gawking and get a move on, kid! Sabine and Kanan need our help."

He then found himself in blackness as screams of pains echoed in his ears. Then images appeared in the dark room, one was a picture of Sabine on the ground like she had been killed. "No." Then an image of Kanan standing in front of him eyes full of fear but a blaster sound cut into the eye contact and then next thing he saw was Kanan on the ground right next to Sabine. "NO!" Ezra covered his mouth with his hands but then one last image appear, the one that scared him the most out of everything. A image of his crew laying on the ground, they were all covered in blood and the floor was stained with blood but scared him most was himself standing in front of the ghost crew with his lightsaber activated in his hand. "NO!" Ezra fell to the ground sobbing, he killed his own family his own crew.

The boy once again was consumed by darkness, he sat there alone and scared he didn't know what was happening, he didn't know what to do. He needed Kanan, he needed to find Kanan. Ezra stood up and searched the blackness around him, but he could not find a way out even though he didn't know where he was. He was about to take a step deeper into the darkness when pain shoot through him, the pain of torture. Screams once again fill the ears of the young boy with sound as he drop to the ground in agony, soon the screams and the feeling of pain stopped but the crying followed after it. The crying seemed to last for hours to Ezra and he didn't like it, the sobbing sound like someone had betray the young boy. Then Zeb suddenly appeared, he looked at Ezra with worried eyes.

Ezra was happy to see one of his crew members and cried out of him. "Zeb! Zeb please help. Help me find Kanan." But to Ezra's surprise the lasat didn't respond, it was like he didn't hear him at all. "Zeb?"

"Kid, its not my fault that they were taken by the empire its nobody fault it just happen." Zeb's image started to fade into the blackness. "And you shouldn't go around blaming people for no reason at all."

"Zeb?! dont leave me, come back!" Ezra grabbed on to Zeb's arm trying to prevent him from leaving but it didn't work Zeb's body faded away.

The last thing Ezra heard before he woke up was Zeb's voice asking if he was okay.

**(end of vision)**

* * *

Ezra stood there in front of Zeb in the middle of the field. Zeb was right there is no one to blame for this, no one to blame but himself. This wouldn't have happen if he remember to tell Kanan about the vision, if he remember to ask him what it means. Hes the one who had Kanan and Sabine get captured, all because of his vision and his stupidity of jumping down to help Kanan and Sabine when he could've stood on the roof and everything would've been fine. If he had stay still on the roof they would be walking back to the ghost together with the stolen crates right now. If he hadn't froze when Kallus caught him and had Zeb knock Kallus out, they all would have made it out in one piece. It was all his fault, from the very beginning when he was knocked out for a few days. It was all his fault all of it, not just a piece or a half all of it. All of it was his fault and he couldn't live with that.

He sighed and looked up at Zeb. "Your right Zeb there's no one to blame." Zeb smile, he was finally getting through to the kid. "There's no one to blame, but myself" With that Ezra ran away from Zeb and to the ghost, he didn't want Zeb to see him cry.

Zeb's smile faded, he watch the kid run then started after him. "Kid wait, you got it wrong its nobody's fault." Zeb stopped and took a breather but when he looked back up the kid vanished. "Ezra? Where are you?" The lasat started to walk to the place where he last saw the kid.

Zeb walked straight towards a large rock in the distance. The kid couldn't have gotten far, and there was nowhere else to hide. Once Zeb reached his destination, he circled to the other side to find Ezra with his head buried in his knees. He heard soft cries escape from the kid. Zeb wasn't the best when it came to comforting, but for Ezra, he was willing to give it a shot. He knelt down next to Ezra and cleared his throat. This caught Ezra's attention, and he looked up slightly.

"Look, kid. No matter what you keep telling yourself, what happened back there…it wasn't your fault. These kind of things happen, but you can't cry about it. We'll find them." He waited for Ezra to smile or stand, or do something to show he was okay.

But instead the kid laid his chin on his knees and his eyes close. "Your wrong Zeb, it is my fault." Ezra opened his eyes and looked to Zeb with out moving his head. "If it wasn't for me we wouldn't need to save them."

"Stop blaming yourself, will y'all." Zeb held his hand out in front of Ezra. "Come on kid, the sooner we get to Hera the sooner we can save them."

Ezra took the purple beast's hand and let him guide him to the ghost where Hera was waiting.

* * *

It took a little longer then they thought it would to get to the ghost. Ezra had stop a few times for some odd reason leaving Zeb to have to drag him till he came back to reality, sometimes the boy would mumble something like "What going on" or "How did i get here". Zeb was starting to worry the kid seem wide wake during his daze but what concerned him was that it kept happening over and over again. They finally reached the ghost with a anxious Hera pacing outside the ramp. Ezra just snapped out of his daze and walked a little behind Zeb as the traveled closer to Hera. The twi'lek looked up to see that her crew members finally made it back, she smiled.

"Hera, before you say anything do not say..." Zeb was cut off by Hera's question, the one he didn't want asked. He was afraid that Ezra would get all upset again if her heard Kanan or Sabine's name.

"where are Kanan and Sabine?" Hera's smiled faded as she looked from left to right.

"Um, yeah about that they were...uh..." Zeb was again cut off by someone this time being Ezra.

"Th...they were...were taken...by the...the" Ezra's choked on his words with sorrow, tears whelmed up in the teens eyes. "And...and it was...was all my...my fault." The tears started to flow down his face.

"Oh, Ezra." Hera leaded into give a hug to the boy but he back up and ran into the ghost without another word. "Zeb, what did you do?"

"Oh come on Hera, i didn't do anything I swear." Zeb held up his hands in defense. "Hes blaming himself."

"Fine, just lets get this done and get the two back." Hera walked up the ramp and into the hanger bay.

* * *

Ezra ran to Kanan's room and lock the door behind him. He slide down against the wall with his head landing in his hands, he didn't want a hug, he didn't want them to see him cry all he want was Kanan. The tears of anger and guilt slip from his eyes and down his face, he still felt like he was to blame for this all of it. The boy cried himself to sleep 3 hours later wishing that Kanan was right next to him comforting him but that only made it worst, a nightmare appeared in his dream. Kanan stood before his young padawan with evil in his eyes like he hate Ezra ever since they met, Kanan then pulled out his lightsaber and activated it but instead of the normal color it was the sith red saber. The master then stabbed it through padawan's chest, Ezra let out a scream of pain and betrayal. the last thing he saw was a smirk plastered on Kanan's face.

Ezra woke up to a dimly lighted room and covered in sweat, he laid back down when he realized that it was just a dream. He slowly calmed down as his uneven breathing returned to normal, soon there was a knock on the door of the room. Ezra rose up from where he laid and looked straight at the door, he didn't want to open the door he wanted to be left alone in his master's room.

"Kid?" Zeb's voice was faded out by the door a little. "Hera said she knows where ka...i mean...they are and we're heading out right now, so do you want to come?"

Ezra shook his head to himself and kept quit. He laid back down on Kanan's bunk.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Ezra heard Zeb's footsteps faded away as he walked away from the door.

The boy closed his eyes ready to fall asleep, but the images of his dream were to frightening to relive. He just laid there staring at the ceiling as he heard the phantom dislodge from the ghost.

* * *

Ezra woke up from on of his nightmares again. Its been three days since Zeb, Hera, and chopper left to save Kanan and Sabine and every night he would have that same dream of Kanan stabbing him with the red lightsaber. Ezra crawled out of Kanan's bottom bunk and head for the door. This would be the first time in 3 day that he would go outside of Kanan's room.

Once the door open he slowly reveled his head. "Hera? Zeb?" there was no response from them so Ezra went to the kitchen and graved a small meal.

He was starting to worry. They should've been back by now with Kanan and Sabine, They should've been chasing each other, well zeb and chopper. An alarm came from the cockpit, Ezra dropped his food and ran to the cockpit. He checked everything in there but nothing seemed to be the problem, he finally check the pilots seat and looked at the dashboard. The ship was low on gas very low on, it only had enough to make it to Lothal. Ezra started to worry, if they run out of gas they would be loss in space or crash land on a planet.

"What am i suppose to do, i cant fly a ship." Ezra shook his head. "No, you can you just have to think what hera did."

He grab the wheel and started the ship, he looked out the window seeing that Lothal was close by. He guided the ghost to his home planet, trying to keep it steady. Ezra dived down through the atmosphere, heading for the fields close by to capital city. When he made it down safely he jumped up and cheered, that was his first time flying and he did it.

* * *

Ezra ran along the roof tops of the buildings, he had missed doing this with his friends when he lived on the streets. But now they were either caught by the empire or joined them. When Ezra came close to the market he stopped at the edge of one of building, about to jump into the ally he look down the street seeing figures of a group in a distance. He then jump over to the next building to get a better look, that's when he realized he knew these people. The people he knew and loved, the people that took him in and cared for him. They were the-

Ghost Crew.

* * *

**Me: ok first of all i am sorry that it to so long, i had this all do when i posted the second chapter but i reread it and it didn't make any sense so i had to redo it. Secondly i am going to put OCs in here and i am going to use some of yours. I am going to choose 2 to3 right now but later on i will ask for more. so i need at least one who hates Ezra or is in the empire and one that is going to be a rebel/Ezra's friend. **

**Heres the format if you have them hate ezra **

**Name**

**age**

**Skill**

**Why they hate ezra/how do they know ezra**

**weapon**

**appearance**

**and anything else that i forgot about and if you have them as ezra's friend you can just create your own format**

**so bye and may the force be with you **


	4. Not really need but who cares

**Hey guys! I need to say a few thing, some not important and some not really needed.**

**ok first off **

**Who saw the premiere because I did and let me tell you I could not stop squealing the whole episode. It's was so awesome and I really want to talk about it but I can't spoil it for everyone else but let me tell you I was right at my prediction. YES!**

**second **

**It might take me a while to write the next chapter because well I need school to get my ideas flowing. School gets my brain flowing and it's also where I daydream most often but I do have AFG to help me out. She really fun to talk to. **

**Anyways **

**Bye **

**ok i do have one more thing to say well more like ask **

**when I the next episode of Star Wars rebels coming out? **

**Because I need to know**

**well bye **


	5. um update i guess

**Hey guys. Um well sorry this is not a chapter but something happen today. I shouldn't really talk about in this message thing since there's been some really mean people on this site but if you really want to know you can PM if you want but its kinda personal. Anyways then reason i am telling you this is because since this is really upsetting i would be updating for quite a while not for ever just enough time to think this over and get over what happened and to make sure i now what is really going on so i wont be updating for maybe about a mouth maybe more maybe less. I hope you guys dont get mad because i cant deal with more fighting right now and i am really sorry i wont update but i do hope you understand what is going on and that it is very upsetting. Thanks for taking the time to read this and again i am sorry but its just for a little while. Bye**.


	6. Chapter 4

**Me: HELLO! Everyone, I'm so happy to write again. Its been a long few weeks for me. But I am happy to be back. I was going to post eariler but school started and it kept me busy and I was also busy moving for two weeks, but enough about me lets get to the story. But before we start i need to note that the chapter is short because my writing and I have chosen TASOO's OCs and JohnGilbertVampirehunter****'s**

**Disclaimer: She does not own anything at all, nothing at all.  
**

* * *

Ezra's eyes widen at the sight of the ghost. They were just standing there in the middle of the street like nothing had ever happened, but why didn't they come back to the ghost. Something was off but he could not put is finger on it. He watched the ghost crew from the roof top, studying every move they make. A moment later a small white and grey tooka ran across the path of the ghost crew and soon a young girl ran after it but tripped on a stone landing right in front of them. Hera bent down in front of the girl. Ezra, expecting Hera to help the girl up, relaxed brushing off the feeling of uneasiness and jumped down into a alley. He then walked out into the streets just in time to see Hera slap the girl. Ezra got a little closer to here Hera almost yell at her to watch where she was going, he stood there shocked at what she just did. He knew something was wrong and that proved his theroy. The little girl laid down on the ground as hera and the others turned away and left. Ezra waited for the crew to be out of eye shot before he ran up to the girl. She had short inky black hair and pale skin and wore a short white dress that was made with some sort of cloth which was know covered in dirt. With each step he took towards the girl, Ezra remembered how helpless he had felt at that age. Before he grew up; before he knew the Ghost crew. But after what he saw, he wasn't so sure he knew his family anymore.

Before he knew it he was kneeling above her. "Are you okay?"

The girl turned her head to face Ezra. "Yeah, I'm okay." Ezra's eyes widened with surprise. How did she escape from the Empire? It couldn't be...

"Lucy?" The young girl tilted her head in confusion, but started to crack a smile. Before Ezra could mutter another word, the little girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Ezra! Yay, you're back!"

"How did...where did... what happen?" Ezra stepped back to take a look at Lucy.

"I'm not sure, all i remember is waking up in a cell then falling asleep and waking up somewhere else." Lucy jumped up and down with excitement.

"Wait you're telling me...OUCH!" Ezra looked down at a small white and grey tooka that had just bitten him. The tooka walked over to lucy and sat at her feet giving a death glare at ezra, who in return gave one back.

"Oh you little..." Ezra muttered and lunged for the tooka. Before he could get his hands on it, Lucy held her hands out in protection.

"Be careful, Ezra. He's mine." Ezra stood in shock as the tooka growled at him.

"What? You own this tooka?" Lucy nodded eagerly with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Okay?" Ezra looked up briefly and saw a group of stormtroopers headed towards them. "This might be important to our immediate future, so where have you been hiding out?"

"Yeah about that... I been using your old house."

"YOU BEEN WHAT!" Ezra's face turned red.

Lucy dug her foot into the Earth, clasped her hands and smile angelically. "Yeah. That's okay with you right?" Ezra looked up again to see the troopers running in their direction. They had been spotted, but he hadn't done anything.

"LUCY!? What did you do?"

"Well, about that…run!" And with that, she took off down the road tugging Ezra along for the ride.

_0_

"Why are we..." Ezra's voice trailed when he caught sight of his old house. "Never mind."

They had lost the troopers two blocks ago but Lucy insisted that they should keep running. Something suddenly brush against Ezra's leg, he went stiff. Taking a glance, he saw the little tooka.

He then turned to face Lucy. "So does this," pointing to the tooka. "Have a name."

"Yes, Snowy." Lucy smile and picked up the tooka.

"So..." Ezra was cut off by a loud crash coming from the alley. Sensing Lucy stiffen, Ezra move toward the alley. "Hello? Who's there?"

A dark buff figure moved slowly toward the light, revealing a furry purple beast.

"Zeb!?" Ezra nearly screamed

"Hello, Ezra." Zeb took a step closer and smiled.

* * *

**Me: Bye I will post sometime soon, I dont know when**


	7. Chapter 5

**Me: Yay! I'm getting in the mood to write again! Woo! Anyways I would like to thank TheyAllStartOutOrdinary (TASOO) for helping with this chapter**

** Ezra: I dont like her, thank goodness she's not in this disclaimer.**

** Me: And speaking of TASOO (She Enters)**

** TASOO: Hi guys, happy to be here!**

** Ezra: (Spits out water he was drinking) WHAT?! You cant be serious, she's insane! SHE GLUED ME TO THE TOP OF THE GHOST! SHE DYED MY HAIR PINK! SHE INVITED MY LITTLE PONY'S ON THE GHOST!**

** Me: Ezra, just because TASOO does these things, doesn't mean she cant be nice, isn't that right?**

** TASOO: I make no promises.**

** Me: O-kay then**

** Ezra: I'm out of here, I cant stand to be in a room with her!(starts to leave)**

** Me: Oh no you're not. (Shuts the door with the force)**

** TASOO: Yeah, we have something important to do.**

** Ezra: Like what?**

** TASOO: ( smirks ) Its a surprise. **

** Me: Yup, Oh hold on a second DISCLAIMER! Now where's the duct tape...**

** Disclaimer: We do not own star wars rebels! Huh, nothing at all.(Looks up at Me and TASOO) Why do you need duct tape?**

* * *

"Zeb, what are you doing here?" Ezra asked as Lucy stepped back, hiding behind Ezra. She was really scared of the Lasat, and judging by how powerful he looked, she did not want to be on his bad side.

"I want the girl, shes vital to this mission." Zeb replied, his voice bland and his eyes glazed.

"What mission?" Ezra questioned. "Where's everyone else?"

"Had over the girl." Zeb beckon.

"No!" Ezra took a step back, blocking Zeb's view of Lucy.

Lucy began to tremble, despite the fact that Ezra was trying to protect her. In a blink of an eye, Zeb charged, as the two dodged to the side Lucy stumbled. Zeb seen the perfect chance to grab Lucy's ankle, pulling her away.

"No!" Ezra yelled, quickly using the force to push Zeb back, surprising him.

For that second that Zeb was vulnerable, Ezra yanked Lucy away as the two bolted, Zeb hot on their tail. Ezra turned around and aimed his built in blaster-lightsaber at Zeb, shooting the small ball of blue electricity at him. Ezra winced as he saw Zeb get shot, his family get shot, but he knew he had to keep going. The two soon reached the outskirts of capital city and stood their, panting, out of breath.

"Ezra? Who was that and why do they want me?" Lucy asked, fear twinkling in her eyes.

"His name is Zeb, as far as why they want you, I dont know." Ezra told Lucy as she shook her head.

_0_

"Zeb!" Hissed the new sith, associated with the empire. "How could you let them get away."

The sith stood up from his desk, wandering toward the three that stood before him. The sith circled the lasat, his eyes glazing at the furry creature.

"You know how important the girl was!" The sith stop. "He said he would help if, IF we got the girl away from him. Without his help we can never get him to turn" **(By the way Him is Ezra and he/his is someone else)**

"Kanan, I..."

"Don't call me that pathetic name, have you forgotten?" The sith turned away from the lasat. "You must call me lord Darovit."

"Sorry, lord Darovit" Zeb bowed and backed up behind the rest of the dark force, also know as the dark ghost crew.

"Now for all of you, I have assignment." Darovit walked behind his desk and look at toward the four. "You'll go out together in search of the boy, once you have found him you'll report to me."

"Yes, Darovit." The dark forces said in unison.

Darovit watch as the four of them left, soon he'll have the boy in his grasps. He sighed turning away he walked into one of the secret rooms in his office. The room was small but had a small round table in the middle. Darovit walked to the edge of the table pressing a few buttons before a hologram appeared. The image showed of a young man in his eighteens with short black hair and light green eyes.

"You wish to speak to me, Darovit." The man said

"Yes, Diran the girl got away but we have set a trap for her and she will soon belong to us." Lord Darovit stared straight into the light green eyes.

"Good, contact me once you have the girl." Diran disappear from the hologram, leaving lord Darovit standing alone.

_0_

Ezra stood on the balcony of his tower. It had become dark a few hours ago and Lucy was inside sleeping peaceful. Ezra stood guard keeping a look out for anything that might hurt them. The stars twinkled overhead as the moon rose high in the sky and the colors darken. The plains whistled as the first midnight breeze blew over the town, making the cold flourish in the night. Ezra looked out over the fields toward capital city, catching a glimpse of a shadow standing up straight he looked out again. The wind howled as it whipped Ezra's hair back, he leaned over the rail searching the perimeter. Again he caught sight of the shadow, it circled around the edge of the tower. Ezra noticed the figure was quick on their feet. One second it was gone, another He noticed he was being watched. It wasn't safe here he realized as he bolted inside.

"Lucy!" Ezra yelled, shaking her violently, causing Lucy to to flutter her eyes open, sniffling a yawn.

"Ezra? Wha- what time is it?" Lucy asked drowsily, managing to get out of the makeshift bed.

"That doesn't matter, we gotta get out-" To late. Ezra heard a soft tap on the ground as he turned to see Sabine, drop from the roof of the tower to the entrance.

"Ezra." She said as Ezra stiffened.

Ezra glanced behind him to see Lucy's eyes wide and bewildered. He mouthed the word "run" And she nodded, understanding. Lucy bolted away but as soon as she was away from arms reach, Sabine threw a smoke bomb and in a blink of an eye, everything was covered in smoke. Ezra closed his eyes and took a deep breath, using the force to slowly dodging the blaster fires Sabine threw. he soon made his way to Lucy, and grabbed her hand, bolting toward the exit, Sabine following.

"Your not getting away that easy, kid." Sabine spoke, a robotic voice etching her words. She let out a yell as she threw another bomb their way, in which Ezra easily dodged, Lucy... not so much.

"Lucy!" Ezra yelled as she saw her fall.

She scraped her knees badly and her elbows were bleeding, but other than that, no harm done. But still, he dont think she ever experienced an injury this severe before. Ezra picked up Lucy bridal style and ran away as fast as he could, using the force to jump high and land on the roof. They stood panting, Sabine was gone for now, but she could still be lurking the streets. Ezra know knew that nowhere was safe.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Ezra looked down at Lucy setting her down.

"I'll be fine, I think." She sat down against a wall. "As long as it doesn't get infected."

Ezra looked over his shoulder. "Do you know anyplace we can hide out?"

"Yes, my- my old house." Lucy stood up and turned into an alley as Ezra ran after her.

_0_

Sabine watch as Ezra jump on to the roof out of sight. She stood staring at the spot where Ezra disappear, she then turned and ran down the street. She turned down the block where Ezra use to live. She walk up to his house and open the door reveling two others. Hera and Zeb.

"What happen?" Hera stepped forward.

"They got away!" Sabine wiped around in anger.

"Darovit not going to be happy." Sighed Zeb.

"I know Zeb! He's expecting a report tomorrow!" Sabine shouted.

"We still got 24 hours left." Hera smacked Sabine.

"They too quick, we're never going to catch them." Zab snapped

"We'll find a way to catch them." Hera said clamly

* * *

**(An Hour Later)**

** Me: That was fun!**

** TASOO: Yeah, how do you think we did?**

** Me: (Looks up toward the ceiling) I think we did pretty good.**

** TASOO: I agree and what do you think, Ezra? How do you like our prank?**

** Ezra: Get me down from here!**

** Me: No, this cost me all my duct tape! I want to enjoy it a little. What about you, TASOO?**

** TASOO: I never want this moment to end! (laughs and takes out camera)**

** Ezra: Why did you even duct tape me to the ceiling. Wait until Kanan hears this.**

** Me: Kanan can't control us, plus he would probably just laugh and do you know why we did this?**

** Ezra: No I don't, can you please explain why!**

** TASOO: You bug me, SW and AFG a lot.**

** Ezra: That doesn't count!**

** Me: Do you want to be released?**

** Ezra: YES!**

** Me: No!**

** TASOO: Just except your fate, Ezra.**

** Ezra: Why?**

** Me: Because your being annoying.**

** TASOO: Let see... ( Takes out infinity list ) Top infinity reasons why Ezra is annoying...**

** Ezra: Oh come on just let me down!**

** Me: Fine, in an hour. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter and see you guys later.**

** TASOO: Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Its been so long, hasn't it. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I had major major MAJOR writers block. But I mange to get through though. Anyways I can't wait for season 2 its just three to two days away, but sadly for me its about seven. I can't watch it till next week and the trailers are taunting me. They're everywhere I go, even at the movies! I'm going to die if I dont see it sooner! The episode I really want to see is the one with Ezra's parents where we finally get to meet them! It really needs to come sooner! Anyways, lets get on with the story. Sorry, its short I wanted to post before the new season.**

* * *

'_Why did she smack me, Hera has never smacks anyone_' Sabine laid awake in a small bed, in the farthest room in the back. '_Somethings really wrong. Zeb is different, Hera is different. I don't-_'

"Agh!" She gave at her head, sitting up. "My head!"

Aching pain invaded her head, concealing her thoughts. Her head was pulled forward by her hands, her knees tucked in under her arms. She sat curled into a ball begging for the pain to fade. Her hands had left a few monuments later, but her head still ached. She climb off the bed, slowly walking into hall. A light gleamed from the end. She quietly walked down toward the end of the hall, peering in to the room. Seeing that no one was near, Sabine continued to walk across the room to the front door. Placing her hand on the handle, she hesitantly turned the knob opening it with a loud creak. Stopping half way, she looked back making sure no one woke. She turned back to find a furry wall blocking her way.

"Zeb!" She nearly shouted.

Jumping in surprise he turned around. "Sabine?, What you doing out here?"

"Oh, uh...Hera sent me out to go...uh...look for Ezra." She smiled nervously.

"Right, Ill let you go then." Zeb stepped to the side.

She made eye contact with him, keeping her mouth shut. She hurried down the street before Zeb figured out the truth. Once out of eye shoot she ran, fearing for her life.

"Sabine! Get back here!" Someone called from behind.

'_Oh on, they found out. They're going to kill me._' She looked up at the building, scanning for a way to escape. She then noticed a few stacked crates leading up on top. Looking behind her, she ran for. She stopped at the edge, catching her breathe before looking down below. Zeb had ran past her heading down toward the end of town. Sabine was home free and took no chance to flee again. She jumped from building to building, getting farther away. Once the distance between her and her crew was safe she jumped down into the nearest alley.

"That was close." Her voice shaky and uneven.

She leaned against the wall as things started to spin. Her head once again pounded with pain. She tried to stand up straight and move out of the alley, but her vision started to fog. The dizziness became worst, she felt uneven like she was going to fall. Her hand pushed on her head, trying to stamp out the pain.

"What are you doing here!?" A voice came from the front.

The throbbing pain abruptly vanished from her head and the dizzies died down. Her vision began clear only to meet face to face with a small knife. She focused on the knife held close to her neck, not sure what to say.

"I said! What are you doing here?!" The voice repeated.

Sabine looked up from the knife, making eye contact with the person. Her brown eyes met to electric blue, She stepped back in shock.

"Ezra! I'm glad to you're okay!" She reached out for a hug, but Ezra push the knife closer. "Ezra, what are you doing. Its me Sabine, I'm your fr-"

"You're no friend of mine!" He cut her off.

"What do you mean, we're family!" Sabine stepped back further.

"Not anymore, after what you did!" Ezra shouted, his face grew darker.

"What did I d-"

"You know what you did, Sabine. Don't play innocent with me, you joined the Empire!" Tears slid down his face as he shouted.

"I dont know what you're saying, I cant remember anything before Hera hit me!" She started to cry.

"You attacked me and Lucy!"

"I dont remember any of that, you have to here me out! The last I remember is leaving to rescue Kanan, I dont remember what happen after that! I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry if I betrayed you!" Sabine screamed at the teen, tears soaked her face.

Ezra face grew calmer, bring the knife away from Sabine. "You dont remember anything?"

Sabine nodded.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Worried? I understand." She smiled

"What happened to the rest?" Ezra voice perked up in hopes they turned back.

"There still under the hold of the siths."

"Oh, okay." Ezra looked around them. "We better get inside, follow me."

He lead them deeper in to the alley and around the corner to the backside of the house. Ezra opened a door into a kitchen, walking inside he went through another door a few feet ahead of them. The room had a very small light coming from a candle on a desk in the corner of the room next to a couch. On the couch sat a very young girl in a white dress with a tooka on her lap. Once she saw sabine she jumped up.

"Ezra, watch out its the girl that attack us!" She shouted.

"Its fine, Lucy. Shes on our side." He walked closer to her, trying to clam her down. Sabine followed him.

"Lucy this is Sabine, Sabine this Lucy"


	9. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay, I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry it took me a long time to update. I had things here and there. Now I also know what you're doing, you're looking at how long the chapter is and again I am sorry. The next chapter is going to be longer (maybe) and its also the last. **

**BE FOR YOU START PLEASE READ THIS: Now I'm not good at writing lightsaber battle and I'm asking for someone to help. I have the starting sentence and the last sentence for the scene I just need the in between. So if you're up for helping me please PM me. If someone help it willl get the chapter out faster  
**

**Ezra:(walks in) Where have you been?**

**Me: Imagination me seating in that couch in my free time with piles of food and Star Wars movies playing on that TV**

**Ezra: Is that really what you were doing?**

**Me: No, now get out**

**Disclaimer: Own We do not, Owned by Disney they are**

* * *

"Ezra? You in here?" Sabine said in a whispered tone. She tiptoe around the corner into a small damp room. Ezra sat in the far back corner on a dark brown chair, his head in his hands.

He looked up, greeting Sabine with a sorrowful smile. "Hey." He said in a wistful manner as he sat up against the back of the shabby chair.

"Look Ezra, I'm sorry about what happen but there maybe a way we can get back the others." Sabine quietly shuffled toward the back wall. She leaned back and slid down in a sitting position.

"Yeah, and what would that be!" Ezra said in a snarky fashion, girding his teeth in the process.

"Ezra! For the last time I'm sorry! How many times do I need to tell you!" Sabine snapped back, her eyes blazing with annoyance. Realizing her impatience was growing, she gave a deep breath before continuing on. "The Empire had brainwashed us to think we were on their side. The way the brainwashing was performed was by a purple substance being ejected into our system. This substance would then controlled the way we thought, but the Empire had not full tested it and it only worked on people who had certain blood types like Kanan, Hera, and Zeb. The Empire knew this factor so they gave us each a bottle of the liquid just in case we had to use it on each other."

"And how is this suppose to help free the others?" Ezra bitterly asked, avoiding eye contact.

"If you would let me finish, you would know." Sabine took another deep breath, calming her nerves. "I think by reversing the outer process while inverting the effect process it would change the outcome, but only for a sort period of time. If I add bromine as well as holmium to the mixture then the issue would be eliminated, but the side effects would be deadly. I think by inverting the effect process a second time and adding sulfur I could change the whole serum with minor damage."

Ezra's eyes glistened with confusion. "So...?"

Sighing, Sabine stood up. "It means that we can save the others. Now I just need sulfur, do you know where some is?"

"Yeah, its all around in the alleys." Ezra pointed toward the back door.

_0_

"Lucy!" Ezra holder from downstairs. "We have to go and meet Sabine!"

Lucy lazily wiped her sleepy eyes as she crawl off her small dusty bed. Giving a small yawn, she made her way down the stairs meeting Ezra at the door. "Ez, are you sure we can trust Sabine? She's kinda scary."

"She's part of my family, she'd never betray us. Now come on, we dont want to keep Sabine waiting." Ezra garb the small hand of little Lucy and hurried down the street to the outskirts of capital city.

The path they took began to narrow as more and more civilians crowed the streets. Every turn they took was blocked off by the morning rush. As the cowed continued to move Ezra and Lucy were pushed back further from their distention. Suddenly Lucy's fingers slipped from Ezra's grasps as he pushed his way toward an alleyway. The teen stopped at the edge of the tragic, looking around desperately he spotted Lucy mere feet ahead of him.

"Lucy! Come on!" Ezra rushed over to the girl lifting her up into his arms.

The two continued to walk down the edge of the people till they had made it to field of grass.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry." The mandalorian waved from Ezra's tower. Ezra ran up to greet her with Lucy still in her arms. "Okay, I contacted Hera and Zeb they'll be here any second. You remember the plan right, Ezra?"

"Yup, free the two and head to Kanan." Ezra responded.

"Goo-"

"Hands up, Rebels." A deep voice hissed behind them.

Ezra turned around to meet face to face with Kallus. "You!"

"Ah, yes surprised to see me, Ezra." Kallus sneered, looking over the boys shoulders he noticed Sabine. "It seems are chemicals have back fired on you, too bad will just have to kill you off."

"Stop Kallus! You been a good help, but we're bring theses three to Darovit." Hera appeared from behind Kallus.


	10. Chapter 8

**ME: Wow, I can't believe this! I got two chapter out in two days. I'm one a role. But I'm afraid this is the last chapter for the story. But I did leave an ending where I start a sequel off of it. But Its your chocie if you want a sequel. **

**I'm going to be taking a vote, there are two choice **

**1\. I can leave it at this **

**or**

** 2\. I can make a sequel.**

**Ezra: Oh, hey your back**

**Me: I know isnt it great!**

**Ezra: Nope, but I want to see what happens in the story.**

**Disclaimer: ghgsdbdusavbfduys, Don't own, duifgagrfsgydag**

**Yay! last chapter**

* * *

Ezra stood in the hanger bay of the star destroyer, behind him a young girl cowered in the hands the mandalorian teen. Two dark side followers stood at either side of the three holding them in place as the new sith lord emerged from the shadowy entrance. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but his eyes twinkled with power as the golden yellow circled the eyes. His lips curved to form a sinister smile as he saw his former padawan standing in his presence. Ezra peered at the man standing before him.

"Darovit, we have brought you what you desire." Zeb and Hera bowed, laying eyes of the two girl, as he approached. Sabine quickly grab the reversed substance from Hera's belt, readying herself for Ezra's signal.

"Good, now we can began." He's smiled darken as he made eye contacted with the young Ezra. "Darin, hand me the serum." The cloaked figure handed Kanan a purple substance. "I'm sure miss Sabine here told you all about this chemical and how it works on non force sensitive begins, but for this to work on force sensitive beings you need to give them a small push and you're small push is this girl's life." Kanan grab hold of Lucy, holding her up by her neck. He then threw her to the cold ground. "This will be fun. Kallus, ready your guns."

"No." Ezra calmly spoke up. "I'll die before you ever touch her." The boy ignited his light saber. He looked behind at Sabine, giving a small nod. Facing the sith once again, his scowl deepen as he ready himself for battle.

The sith pulled out his saber, ignited a blood red blade. He intensely eye the boy who dared to challenged him. He stood straight, his eyes darted along the boy seeking for signs of movement. The two stared deeply at each other as the mental prepared themselves for what is to come. A sharp cry abruptly echo of the walls of the hanger bay. Kanan's eyes shifted to his followers behind the boy. The mandalore had injected the reversed chemical into the arms of the lasat and the twi'lek. The mans eyes widen an inched, but thought nothing of it. Without a second glance, Kanan returned to the battle

Swiping left, Kanan was the first to move, but Ezra on an instinct, swiped right as the two light sabers clashed, making the blades sizzle and spark, creating a green light from the two, both blue and red. Ezra grit his teeth, his struggling face more than noticeable by the bright light. Kanan gave a yell and pushed off, causing Ezra to stumble a bit, before Kanan charged again. Ezra expected the blade to go for the chest, but in one nanosecond, it headed for his head. Horrified, Ezra dodged away from harm, but a small clump of dark blue hair paid its price and was chopped off, slowly falling it turning to ashes before it reached the ground. A gasp could be heard from the far right corner of where Ezra stood. Looking back he saw Lucy in the arms of Hera, her face hidden from view as she pushed her head against the chest of the twi'lek out of pure terror. Ezra face straightened, he was determined to free his master and save the life of the young girl. Turning to face Kanan, he noticed angry was boiling up inside his master. The mans breathing slowly became uneven, his eyes became a deeper shade of the golden yellow. Kanan held his saber in his hands, he swayed the saber to the right ready to strike.

Ezra knew that the longer the battle, the more tiresome he will become. He had to end this fast, and in a way Kanan would never think of. If there was only a way to break his trance... He was force out of his thoughts the two light sabers immediately clashed together once more, Ezra jumped back and gave a worried frown. The two stood there, face to face, six feet away from each other, Kanan's dead stare seemed to stare into the padawan's soul. Ezra took a quick glance toward Kanan's hand, it seemed to open up a little bit. 3,2,1... Kanan shot his hand forward, in attempt to knock Ezra sideways. It was successful, Ezra flung to the side barely missing to the wall. Recovering from the force, Ezra stood up holding his saber in front of him preparing to defend himself. Kanan came at full power, driving Ezra back a little ways. His strikes increase in power after every blow he gave Ezra.

"Kanan! You have to break free!" Ezra cried out as he was pushed closer to the corner of the hanger. "Please!"

Kanan responded with a firm attack. Ezra was quick, he blocked the hit pushing Kanan off him. Ezra stood his ground as the man tightened his grip on the red saber. Unexpectedly Kanan's hand shoot forward and Ezra's saber flue from his hands to the sith. The boy looked across the bay, making eye contact with Sabine. She gave a nod. Returning a nod himself, Ezra pulled the small cylinder holding the substance out from behind his pocket. Making one last eye contact with Sabine, he knew what he had to do but it would cost him dearly. He sped down toward the sith. Kanan sung at the kids head but poorly missed as Ezra ducked down avoiding the hit of the Light saber. Seeing his chance, Ezra plunged the tube onto Kanan's arm.

The man small painful cry before ripping off the cylinder. The bottle shattered against the metal ground as Kanan looked around him. "Wha..." Kanan glanced behind him, his crew member crowed together mere feet from him.

"Kanan." A small painful cry came from his front.

Ezra stood limply in front of Kanan. A red lightsaber had impaled it self in the lower chest of the teen. Kanan, realizing he was holding the blood red saber, dropped it letting it bash against the floor deactivating itself.

" Ezra!" Lucy cry out, as Ezra fell.

Catching the boy before he hit the ground, Kanan laid him down peacefully. "You were a great master," Ezra said in a said hushed tone. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry for not following you're instructions half the time. You deserved better then me. Please forgive me."

"No Ezra, forgive me. I pushed you to think you were not good enough. I didn't listen to how you felt. I got mad at you when you were upset. Please for give me! Please?!" Kanan pushed back Ezra hair away from his face.

"I forgive you, Kanan. I'll always for give, you were like a father to me." Ezra voice gradually disappeared as his eyelids slowly closed over his eyes. A tear slid down the side of his cheek as his last breathe slowly left the touch of his lips.

Kanan slowly rose up from the floor. A evil laughed fill the hanger, the rebels turned and stared at Darin. Kanan frown darken as he ignited Ezra's lightsaber. "I'll give you 10 second to get out of here!"

With one more laugh, Darin jumped on to his leaving ship fleeing from the star destroyer. Kanan fell to his knee, he had killed his padawan and he would never forgive himself.

_0_

Kanan stared out the phantoms in to the dark void of space. Somewhere between all the stars Ezra's body laid in the metal hanger of the abandon star destroyer. Not a day has past that Kanan or the crew did not think of their youngest crew member. But they had one last part of Ezra they still hanged on to. The small young girl. The girl named Lucy.

* * *

**Ezra: What hold on, Did you just killed me off!**

**Me: Actual, no I made Kanan kill you**

**Ezra: That's even worse, but the way you left us with that. I can't believe you!**

**Me: Well, believe me. If the readers want a sequel, I could just continued off what I had.**


End file.
